Flores de Plástico
by pati lebeau
Summary: Talvez um último encontro escondido. Talvez um último beijo. Draco está em seu sexto ano e finalmente fez uma escolha. Gina sequer sonha que o rapaz à sua frente está predestinado a realizar uma missão das Trevas.
1. Jardim de Ilusões

**SHORTFIC - Draco/Ginny  
"Flores de Plástico"**

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO: Jardim de Ilusões**

Não havia sentido em fugir, ela o encontraria. De novo, de novo e de novo. Com aqueles olhos castanhos que refletiam tudo o que ele precisava evitar. Resistir.  
E ele tinha mil planos para evitá-la, mas todos, ao colocá-los em prática, falhavam.

O início? Fora como tudo era na vida dele – sem nenhum propósito. Ele sempre soube da existência dela desde o seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, obviamente. Todos acabaram sabendo; ela se metera no escândalo da Câmara Secreta e quase fora morta. E ela gostava do _Herói_ Potter. Na verdade, ela não só gostava, mas idolatrava, parecia ter um amor profundo e verdadeiro, ou até uma obsessão. E isso enojava Draco.

Na verdade, tudo o que se dizia a respeito de 'dar algum crédito à Harry' enojava Draco. Não, ele não tinha inveja, com certeza não. Tudo bem que receber um pouco de atenção às vezes era bom, mas ele acharia profundamente desgastante ser parado a todo tempo para mostrar uma cicatriz que para começo de conversa era nojenta.

E _ela_ gostar de Potter não era nenhuma novidade. Ela era só mais uma Weasley, e idolatrar Harry Potter era só mais um motivo para Draco desprezá-la. E sempre foi muito fácil desprezar os Weasley, todos irritantes, com os seus ridículos cabelos ruivos e sardas... Draco nunca gostou de cabelos ruivos e sardas. E tinha pavor daquelas roupas de segunda mão e livros surrados que eles usavam. Tinha a plena certeza que se mataria se nascesse numa família como aquela.

Mas foi simplesmente... inevitável. Era esta a palavra certa? Não, ele não conseguiu perceber a tempo que estava muito próximo dela, não conseguiu sentir mais aquele ódio profundo que sentia pelos Weasley a partir do momento em que seus sentidos o alertaram de que ela era uma garota, e era uma bela garota; de uma personalidade incrível e palavras tão afiadas quanto as dele. Palavras e atitudes que passaram a fazê-lo ter a necessidade de procurá-la e de jogar-lhe outras palavras ácidas para ao menos _tentar_ atingi-la por dentro, de verdade e de fazê-la ver do que ele era realmente capaz.  
Porque isso só acontecera com freqüência no primeiro ano da garota, quando ela era dominada por aquele diário e vivia assustada. Era prazeroso demais ver o espanto em seus olhos ou ver seu rosto sardento se enrugar em uma raiva reprimida e talvez um choro abafado. Tanto quanto foi frustrante vê-la mudar e não se abalar mais com as palavras dele. Ele podia contar nos dedos as únicas vezes que, depois da mudança, ela realmente perdeu a paciência com ele. Mas ele precisou buscar mais reações. Era a sua ração diária. Ela era peça-chave de seu dia, a garota Weasley, antes era divertido e ideal demais por ela ser a caçula Weasley, o alvo ideal para todas as flechadas de Draco; depois se tornara necessário pois ela era a única que conseguia com rapidez respostas à altura para derruba-lo do topo, ninguém mais causava aquele efeito, era como se ela tivesse peças de um Quebra-Cabeça que ele tentava completar. Procurava-a, então, com o canto dos olhos por onde andava e chegou até a pensar em xingamentos de noite para atirar a ela no dia seguinte. E ele se divertia muito com isso.

Até o dia em que seus hormônios, malditos hormônios, entraram na história. E disseram-no que era por ela que sua nuca iria arrepiar-se, eram por ela que suas palavras iriam sumir, era ela o motivo da nova mania dele de estalar o dedo todas as vezes que a via com Miguel Corner... Até o momento em que seus lábios finalmente encontraram o dela, depois de uma verdadeira eternidade. O momento em que ambos precisaram lembrar um ao outro, sem uso de palavras, que eles haviam crescido _demais_. Uma pequena observação de que ele era o garoto, ela a garota.

E lá estava _ela_. Aliás, ele não a via, apenas via a sombra de sua silhueta que dançava ao lado dele e denunciava que ela se aproximava... Ele, como sempre, sentiu um leve arrepio na nuca. Ele tinha certeza de que, mesmo sem dizer, ela adorava provocá-lo, assim, chegando de repente.

- Escondendo-se muito?  
Ele suspirou. Fechou os olhos por um segundo e virou-se. Ela sorria com os dois cantos da boca.  
- Não tenha tanta certeza disso, Weasley. – respondeu, não conseguindo encontrar muitas palavras.  
- Oh. E o quê está fazendo aqui, afastado de tudo e de todos?

E seu plano falhou de novo quando ela abriu um outro sorriso. Virando levemente a cabeça para os lados, olhou-a com o canto dos olhos por um milésimo e a beijou. Só assim se sentia em paz. Completo, talvez. No começo, quando ele a beijava, costumava se sentir um completo anormal, e essa sensação demorava a passar. Agora ele já estava acostumado com toda essa perturbação. Sua mente era apenas fumaça quando os lábios dela encontravam os seus.  
Sentiu os cabelos dela com as mãos. Os fios finos deslizavam pelos seus dedos enquanto ele sentia o doce da sua boca. O cheiro do perfume se acentuava cada vez mais, até ela quebrar o encanto e mirá-lo com os grandes olhos castanhos.

- Algo está te incomodando. – ela disse simplesmente. Já não sorria. Ao mesmo tempo, não era um tom de acusação. Soava mais como uma observação.  
- Não. – ele disse, debilmente.  
- Eu não te perguntei, Draco, eu afirmei.  
- Eu sei, Weasley. E mesmo que algo realmente estivesse me incomodando – ele aproximou-se alguns centímetros dela – eu não precisaria te contar o quê é, precisaria?  
A expressão dela não mudou. Raramente mudava. Era sempre ela, a Gina determinada, com o mesmo ar de esperteza.  
- Se diz respeito a mim, obviamente sim. – respondeu, de modo que Draco teve certeza de que ela sabia que se tratava dela. Como ela conseguia?  
- Esqueça isso, ok?  
- Vamos lá, Draco. Você sabe que não precisa esconder as coisas de mim.  
Draco abafou um riso.  
- Você acha que está falando com quem, Harry Potter? – ironizou. - Devo te lembrar, Weasley, de que não somos um casal comum.  
- E eu devo te lembrar de que não somos sequer um casal, não é? – retrucou, sua voz pesada de ironia também.  
- Sim, mas olhe bem para o quê você disse. Esconder as coisas de você? É mais fácil eu dizer o quê eu não escondo de você, e o quê você não esconde de mim.  
- É a conseqüência de estar com um Malfoy.  
- Ou com uma Weasley.  
- Não, o problema aqui é você, acho que nós dois temos de concordar nesse quesito.  
Agora Draco riu com vontade.  
- Não para o mundo em que _eu_ vivo, Weasley. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu de canto. Típico de Draco para enfatizar alguma coisa. Gina suspirou.  
- Essas conversas são cansativas demais. Caso você não tenha percebido, sempre que abrimos a boca para conversar, acabamos tomando posições diferentes em discussões. Você não poderia simplesmente dizer o quê está te incomodando?

Draco encarou-a por alguns segundos. Abriu levemente a boca, depois a fechou. Abriu de novo, determinado a falar, ou vomitar o quê tinha ensaiado para falar. Uma atitude que ele considerava ridícula, aliás.

- Essa... situação. – murmurou.  
Gina inclinou um pouco a cabeça para o lado, fazendo uma cara de interrogação.  
- Tudo isso... está me matando, Weasley. Está tudo muito errado aqui dentro. Eu preciso... Preciso pôr as coisas no lugar, eu não sei. Só consigo sentir que estou andando fora de uma linha. Eu precisava acabar com isso...  
Conjugara o último verbo errado. Queria ter falado "preciso", mas não conseguiu. No fim sentiu que falara demais. Desabafara demais. Abrira-se demais. Talvez por tentar encontrar uma explicação plausível para dar a ela...  
- Você está falando sobre...  
- Sim. Nós.  
- Acabar com isso...? – ela repetiu, dando um leve tom de pergunta.  
Então ela prestara atenção o suficiente. Nenhum dos dois podia negar: eles se entendiam. Mais do que pensavam, por sinal. Ela com certeza estava ciente de que ele não queria dizer aquilo. Ela lia cada palavra que passava pela mente dele, às vezes, e isto o assustava. Mas mais do que assustava... fascinava. Ninguém nunca dera tanta importância nas frases de sentido que lhe rondava a mente, e talvez por isso ele sempre fora tão bom no jogo das palavras.  
Agora ele tinha trabalho extra, e precisava pensar duas vezes antes de dizer algo para Gina Weasley.  
- Eu sempre precisei. – disse, finalmente.  
Além do mais, ela era forte. Forte nas palavras, também, e forte nas expressões. A segurança que exibia às vezes irritava Draco, de tão perfeita que era. Era o seu jeito, o mesmo jeito quando ela lhe dirigiu a palavra pela primeira vez na Floreios e Borrões, defendendo Harry Potter.  
- Isso é meio óbvio, não? – ela levou a mão esquerda ao cabelo, mesmo pouco percebendo o próprio ato, ajeitou uma mecha atrás da orelha e olhou rapidamente para baixo em um gesto pensativo. – Desde o começo sabíamos que não era certo. Mas aqui estamos, Draco. Todo esse tempo. Eu também me pergunto como deixamos todo esse tempo passar, sem que sequer percebamos...  
- Para você é fácil não perceber. Você simplesmente age como se não houvesse nós.  
- Do que é que está falando? Você por um acaso _quer_ que os outros saibam que...  
- Não estou falando dos outros. Estou falando de você. Você namora o Thomas e me beija nos corredores. Para você isso não é traição?  
- De novo isso? – ela finalmente então cessou com sua expressão de certeza. O efeito que Draco planejara: Gina assumiu um leve tom de culpa. – Dino não é meu namorado, pelo amor de Merlim... Ele é só um... "ficante".  
Draco riu da dificuldade dela em encontrar as palavras.  
- A escola toda acha que vocês são namorados. Se duvidar até ele acha, Weasley.  
- Ora, não me interessa o que a escola acha ou não. E eu esclareci sim para o Dino que não somos _namorados oficiais_, se você quer saber.  
- Mas se ele descobrisse que você tem mais alguém com certeza acharia antiético, não acharia? – ele perguntou, divertindo-se.  
- Ok, Draco. É antiético. É errado. – ela deu um suspiro profundo. – Mas você não percebe? Fiz isso por você. _Faço_ isso por você. Eu realmente esclareci para ele que não é namoro. Ele é um garoto legal, muito legal, aliás, e sempre foi carinhoso comigo, e mesmo assim eu disse não quando ele me pediu em namoro de verdade. Porque eu estava com você. Eu já lhe disse isso e você mesmo pediu para nunca mais falarmos no assunto, até porque ninguém nunca descobrirá nada sobre nós.  
Fim da diversão, Draco Malfoy. Por um momento, ela o fez se sentir igual antes: um garotinho perto das palavras dela, que pareciam ser de repente muito grandes. Mas...  
- É... eu sei. – cortou rapidamente. - No entanto, Thomas não é o problema principal... Aliás, _problema_ definitivamente não é a palavra certa...  
- E qual é o principal?  
Ele estreitou os olhos, procurando vestígios.  
-Tem uma quarta pessoa nessa história, e tenho certeza de que você sabe de quem se trata.  
- Não faço idéia, Draco.  
Não adiantaria procurar por respostas em sua expressão. Então procurou pelas palavras, que é o que ele fazia de melhor.  
- Já faz algum tempo... Ele vem te olhando... Eu percebo, Weasley. Você pode achar que não, mas está claro como a água.  
Ela não disse nada. Apenas encarou-o, piscando de leve.  
- Potter. – ele completou.  
A boca dela então se abriu de leve, talvez pela sensação causada ao ouvir aquele nome ali, entre ela e Draco, sobre uma situação no mínimo delicada. Ela tentou falar algo, mas pareceu desistir. Mexera com os sentidos dela, e isso era mais do que Draco acharia triunfal. Porém, não se sentiu satisfeito ao vê-la girar os olhos em um tom que denunciava que estava demorando a digerir uma informação. Não... Draco se sentiu incomodado. Mais do que isso, sentiu raiva. Sim, uma leve raiva, e a imagem de Gina com onze anos apareceu em sua cabeça, suspirando por _Harry Potter, o herói_...  
- Então vai ser isso, não? Agora é só descartar Dino Thomas e esperar o pedido de namoro de Potter. Imagino que esse você vai aceitar...? E vai terminar esse caso comigo também, obviamente?  
- Pode parar por aí, Draco! Eu não disse nada e você já coloca mil palavras na minha boca...  
- Diga, então. Diga que em você não resta nem um pouco daquele sentimento de obsessão pelo Potter-perfeito de anos atrás e que você não está feliz com o Cabeça Rachada olhando para você em tudo quanto é lugar que você vai...  
- Eu _sequer_ havia percebido que o Harry estava interessado em mim!  
A maneira de ela dizer o nome _Harry_ o irritou profundamente.  
- Eu não acredito em você. – ele disse rápido. – Vamos, me diz que não está feliz...  
- E tem mais: sabe Merlim se essa história é verdade! Você deve estar vendo coisas onde não há! Provavelmente é isso.  
- Você sabe que não é.  
- Eu não sei nada!  
Eles se encaram por alguns segundos. Se ele não fosse Draco Malfoy, ele imploraria para ela confessar que sabia, que percebera o interesse de Potter... porque não, ele não estava cego, nem de ciúmes ou de qualquer outra coisa. Tinha certeza de que vira, no mínimo umas vinte vezes, Harry Potter olhando para Gina com outros olhos. Isso o enojara todas as vezes e, em todas as vezes, o provocara vontade de gritar-lhe na cara de que ele, Draco Malfoy, a possuía, e Potter não.  
- Eu não estou inventando! – insistiu – Eu tenho a certeza absoluta do que estou dizendo, tanto quanto tenho certeza de que você já percebeu isso também. Então pare de se fazer de desentendida e confesse logo pelo menos isso. Não vai mudar em nada o meu pensamento.  
Torceu internamente para que ela confessasse logo. Aquilo de repente ficara cansativo demais, e ele não estava mais suportando falar sobre Harry Potter. Principalmente porque se tratava do interesse de seu maior inimigo na garota cujos lábios ele beijara a poucos minutos...  
- Eu estou dizendo a verdade – ela disse em tom calmo – Draco... Você tem a certeza absoluta do que você está falando? Por favor, não invente coisas assim para...  
- Não-estou-inventando! – aumentou ligeiramente a voz e ela olhou de imediato para os lados em gesto de protesto – O quê a faz pensar que eu inventaria uma coisa ridícula dessas? E por que é que você está tão interessada em saber mais da história? Vai finalmente confessar que está pulando de felicidade por dentro? Vai voltar a ficar sem graça e vermelha quando o ver?  
- Eu treino quadribol com Harry, vejo-o no mínimo duas vezes por dia só na sala comunal, ele praticamente mora em minha casa nas férias... E eu não percebi nenhum tipo de interesse amoroso da parte dele por mim. E se isso fosse verdade, eu realmente voltaria a ficar um pouco sem graça na frente dele, mas não por causa do _meu_ interesse por ele, mas pelo suposto interesse _dele_ por mim!  
Draco não respondeu imediatamente. E fez questão de expressar em sua face que ele simplesmente não acreditava em suas afirmações.  
- Não minta para mim.  
Ainda com a boca aberta, ela suspirou e fechou os olhos. Levou a mão novamente ao cabelo e ajeitou os fios ruivos, que deslizaram suavemente pelos seus ombros.  
- Ora. – Gina começou em um novo tom, levando os olhos do chão até os olhos cinza de Draco – Por que é que estamos discutindo isso? – perguntou numa voz indiferente. - Não somos sequer um casal, lembra-se? Não devemos satisfações um ao outro. Não falamos sobre isso. Não _precisamos_ falar sobre isso. Não gostamos das mesmas coisas, não gostamos das mesmas pessoas, não deveríamos estar juntos; logo não precisamos sequer abrir a boca para conversar sobre o nosso redor. Não somos namorados, Draco Malfoy.  
Com um baque, ele caiu na verdade. Aliás... ele sempre esteve na verdade. Toda a perturbação interior... ele sempre soube que vivia uma mentira, e _essa_ era a única verdade. No entanto, isso não lhe satisfez; longe disso... Não queria dar a Gina a fuga de assumir a realidade, não podia deixar de falar sobre isso com ela. Queria mais do que ouvir da boca dela, queria sentir e ter certeza de que Potter jamais chegaria muito próximo dela assim como ele fazia, que ele jamais tocaria o rosto de Gina com as mãos...  
- _Eu não quero beijar a mesma boca que Potter! _  
Pensou alto. Um tanto alto demais... Estavam num corredor deserto, mas sequer importou à Draco se estava deserto ou não... Ela precisava entender a súplica em suas palavras, mas não como súplicas... Era uma coisa tão óbvia...  
E ela pareceu se dividir entre a preocupação em ver se alguém havia ouvido-o e o choque das palavras de Draco. Pareceu reprimir um sentimento ruim e por um momento ele achou que ela iria azará-lo com a varinha, mas então ela apenas se virou para ir embora. Ele assistiu em câmera lenta ela dar dois, três passos... Acabaria ali, então? Era o que ele precisava que acontecesse, não era?  
- Weasley... espera. – ele pediu, embora não fosse ele quem estivesse pedindo. Não ele, Draco Malfoy, orgulhoso e dono da razão. Algo com certeza havia entrado em seu corpo, corrompendo os seus sentidos e deixando-o ridiculamente vulnerável...  
Mas Gina parou, e embora não se virou instantaneamente Draco se sentiu aliviado vê-la ficar.  
- Sabe qual é o seu problema, Draco? – ela disse calmamente e então girou os calcanhares. – Você está dividido. Completamente dividido. E isso está te deixando perdido no meio de tantas conseqüências.  
Ela pausou esperando que ele falasse algo, mas ele não o fez.  
- Um lado seu, o lado que você dá maior atenção porque é o lado da razão, te diz que isso tudo é loucura. No pior caso deve permanecer sendo nosso maior segredo possível, e que quanto menos você me ver, melhor. – ela deu dois passos pequenos para chegar mais perto dele. – O outro lado, Draco, grita, implora para que você ceda pelo menos um pouco da emoção que há dentro de você. Você não está sabendo manipulá-lo direito e ele vem à tona nas horas menos propícias. Você acabou de dizer em outras palavras que está com ciúmes do Harry, mas eu te pergunto: o quê você realmente sente, Draco Malfoy? Você gosta demais de mim para me ver com o seu rival ou você está se agitando por dentro na vontade de dizer para ele que você já tem o que ele possivelmente quer?  
- Você disse _ciúmes_? Weasley, isso está ficando ridículo. – ele forçou uma risada, fingindo não ter ouvido nada do resto. A expressão dela não mudou.  
-... Ou talvez sejam as duas coisas? – completou, também o ignorando.  
Ele sentiu o sorriso esvair-se de leve... Ela podia ter simplesmente afirmado a última frase. Seria de um tom quase idêntico.  
- Dói em você, Draco? – ela quebrou ainda mais as paredes de defesa dele. – _Confessar?_  
Alguma coisa afundava dentro dele. Um efeito que só ela conseguia causar. Algo parecia desmoronar, simplesmente assim, e ele tinha quase certeza de que era a sua autoconfiança. Ela falava serenamente, como quando ele observava-a falar alguma coisa sem importância para algum outro irmão seu. Ao mesmo tempo era uma voz serena que pressionava, forçava algo, entrava pelos ouvidos de Draco bagunçando suas memórias. Bagunçando tudo. Como ela bagunçava sua vida.  
- Você está realmente... – ele respondeu quase soletrando as sílabas - ...esperando uma resposta de mim?  
Um sorriso torto de decepção vacilou nos lábios dela. Por um momento ele teve certeza de que a resposta seria afirmativa.  
- Não. – os olhos castanhos dela baixaram e ela respirou forte suspirando em seguida. – Não... Já desisti disso faz um tempo. É inútil e cansativo demais esperar que você faça isso. Não estou esperando que você revele algo para mim. Não você, Draco Malfoy.  
Algo daquele gesto atingiu-o de tal maneira que nem ele foi capaz de conter-se.  
- Bom, eu não sou tão previsível assim às vezes. – disse e a beijou, precisando dar um passo largo à frente.  
E no segundo seguinte não havia mais as ditas barreiras da sua autoconfiança. Aliás, não havia mais sarcasmos ou ironia que ele pudesse atirar. Tudo isso parecei simplesmente esvair-se em uma pequena fumaça, virara apenas pó que seria levado com o vento mais tarde... algum tempo que ele nem veria chegar... Havia apenas ele e Gina. Num mesmo lugar, numa mesma situação, com um sentimento totalmente semelhante, pois eles eram apenas um. Colados, entrelaçados, de um jeito que absolutamente nada pudesse separar...  
Nada. Além deles mesmos.

- Esqueça o Harry. – ela sussurrou quando suas bocas finalmente se separaram.

Ele não conseguiu sequer forjar um sorriso torto. Ao contrário, seu rosto mantinha a expressão de incômodo. Pensamentos começaram a invadir-lhe... será que havia feito certo em contar-lhe sobre Potter? Talvez ela começasse a reparar mais no garoto também, e percebesse que ele de fato estava cada vez mais atento a cada gesto dela... Harry e Gina sem querer estavam sempre unidos, como ela havia dito. Mesma casa, jogavam Quadribol juntos, Harry era quase um Weasley... O mundo parecia conspirar a favor dos dois. O único empecilho era supostamente Dino Thomas, que não duraria para sempre. E, para Gina, ele... Draco. Que obviamente também não duraria para sempre. Ocorreu-lhe, pela primeira vez, que um dia teriam que assumir um ao outro que nunca mais se encontrariam às escondidas. Então essa história tornaria-se apenas um rascunho para que o verdadeiro romance da vida de Gina Weasley fosse escrito depois, com Harry Potter como novo protagonista? Porque ele sim... Apesar de ter uma Guerra pré-travada com Voldemort, ele poderia sobreviver... e poderia tranquilamente ser feliz para sempre com a garota que estava parada em sua frente agora.  
Mesmo depois de ela amá-lo tanto por anos no começo de sua adolescência e ele sequer notá-la. Porque ela era a mesma, afinal... Gina Weasley, desde o começo, e por que ele só foi perceber que ela estava ali _agora_?  
Observou-a por um instante. A cabeça dela estava levemente curvada e ela ora olhava para ele, ora deixava seus olhos saírem de foco. Também parecia absorta em pensamentos. Draco imaginou se ela também estaria pensando no mesmo que ele. Por um momento passou-lhe pela cabeça pedir para ela prometer não se envolver com Harry Potter, mas desistiu. Primeiro porque era ridículo, e segundo, era doloroso admitir, porque no fundo sentia que acabaria acontecendo. Se Potter realmente estivesse interessado nela, eles terminariam juntos. O único que poderia impedir isso era ele próprio – Draco Malfoy. Conseguia sentir que Gina não estava com ele em vão, e nunca soube se isso o deixava com sentimentos bons ou ruins, pois nunca conseguiu ver nada no futuro da relação dele além de fumaças negras. E sim, ele poderia derrubar o sonho de Harry Potter de ter Gina, pela primeira vez triunfar publicamente sobre o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, e ter _ela_ só para ele, para sempre.  
Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele não podia. Pelo mesmo e único motivo. Por ele ser Draco Malfoy. Malfoy. Filho de Lúcio Malfoy, agora preso em Azkaban por fracassar na missão que Lord Voldemort havia lhe dado. Filho de Narcisa, cujo desespero se tornara palpável desde que descobrira que seu querido filho havia ganhado uma missão das trevas também.  
Era este o seu lado. Era isto o que Draco estava se tornando. E Gina estava lá... muito longe... Do outro lado.

- Em que você está pensando? – ela indagou, de repente. Draco piscou duas vezes antes de mirá-la novamente.  
- Em até quando isto vai durar.  
Observou a reação dela. As sobrancelhas da garota contraíram-se levemente, mas ela pareceu entender.  
- Você já pensou nisso, Weasley? – ele insistiu calmamente. Ela ergueu os olhos.  
- Já. Já pensei muitas vezes nisso, Draco.  
Ele surpreendeu-se com a resposta no início. Depois, pensando melhor, era uma coisa óbvia, que ele não conseguiu descobrir o porquê de só ter se indagado sobre isso depois de todo esse tempo. Talvez estivesse andado absorto demais...  
- Você chegou a alguma conclusão? – perguntou Gina, e seu tom soou um pouco debochado.  
- Como poderia? – ele respondeu – Eu não prevejo futuro. Principalmente futuros como esse...  
- Futuros incertos. Não é?  
Draco nada pode fazer, além de assentir. Parecia ser a primeira vez em que concordavam assim em algo. De fato, era a primeira conversa mais amigável que tinham. Geralmente pouco conversavam, e quando conversavam, era para discutir opiniões que tomavam rumos totalmente contrários. Era estranho mas, ao mesmo tempo, agradável dar um tempo com as competições de palavras entre ele e Gina. Naquele instante chegou à conclusão de que tudo estaria ligado a um sentimento bom se Gina estivesse associada também.  
- Estou esperando você pedir minha opinião. – ela brincou forjando uma careta autoritária.  
Draco sorriu levemente com o canto direito de sua boca e ergueu as sobrancelhas como se fizesse a pergunta.  
- Ok, Draco. Eu diria que cheguei à conclusão de que nosso futuro _é_ certo até aonde _nós_ decidirmos ser certo.

De fato era. Draco deixou-se perder em alguns devaneios enquanto ela o abraçou.  
Porque ela não sabia que a decisão estaria tão próxima deles.  
Ela beijou-o.  
Mas ela não sabia que agora este garoto que a beijava estava mais envolvido com o lado negro do que nunca.  
Ela não sabia que Dumbledore, o diretor que ela tanto venerava por confortar-se com a idéia de que era a única pessoa que Lorde Voldemort temia, estava predestinado a morrer, e pelas mãos de quem ela acariciava os fios loiros e sedosos neste mesmo momento.  
Ela não sabia que seus sentimentos de _afeto_ por Draco passariam automaticamente a ser de pura raiva e desprezo daqui a poucos meses.

Ela sequer sonhava com o fato de que aquele pudesse ser o último beijo.

Depois de alguns minutos que pareceram segundos, talvez os _últimos_, eles finalmente se separaram. Como sempre faziam, Gina saiu primeiro do repartimento dos corredores que estava e Draco não agüentou olhá-la pelas costas ainda tomado por pensamentos de perda. Um sentimento ruim atacava-lhe e gritava em seu íntimo que ele jamais a teria nos braços novamente. Por um segundo pensou em correr até a garota, fez um movimento que denunciou seu desejo... e parou. Não podia mais. Desejara isso antes, que tudo acabasse, e que se acabasse também a culpa; e agora isto lhe parecia um castigo que escaldava-lhe as têmporas... Fizera sua escolha, e constatou que escolhas machucavam no íntimo. Fora como precisar quebrar um vaso de cristal, valioso demais, para conseguir algo que estivesse em seu interior.  
Queria pelo menos ter dito as palavras certas, antes que sentir que nunca mais teria a oportunidade. Mas quais palavras certas? Não havia palavras que iriam fazê-lo satisfeito agora sem contrariá-lo depois. Tudo, de algum jeito, iria voltar-se contra ele. Inclusive _ela_. Ela, que fora sua sina, seu pecado, e sua maldição.

De repente, tudo em sua vida havia se tornado mera hipocrisia. Um jardim de ilusões. E Gina fora, por tanto tempo, suas flores... agora, olhando de perto, flores de plástico.


	2. Marionete de Cristal

Desde quando seus pedidos e desejos voltavam-se contra ele?

Desde quando?

Quando era pequeno, era fácil saber o que queria. Um doce. Um colo. Uma vassoura. Uma história na cama antes de dormir, e aqueles contos intermináveis que elevavam o orgulho puro-sangue ao máximo e menosprezavam trouxas.

Por algum tempo ele se condenara todas as noites antes de dormir. Encostava o rosto no travesseiro e pensava algo como "Amanhã mesmo darei um jeito na situação" ou "Em breve vou dizer a ela que cansei e tudo estará acabado para sempre". Era um tipo de terapia: jogar as preocupações para debaixo do tapete, e com elas, os problemas. Depois, desejava internamente que ele mesmo se ajudasse lembrando de que não era difícil fazê-lo, nas suas projeções mentais ele apenas deixava as palavras soarem com um tom de displicência. Ridículo, até.

Mas como estava cansado em constatar - era displicência demais. Demais para o sorriso dela. Para seu olhar penetrante e obstinado. Para suas palavras firmes que pareciam estar prontas muito antes dela pronunciá-las. Era tortura pensar em distância quando ela estava tão perto, quando seu aroma enchia o ambiente e insistia em continuar aguçando os sentidos dele por horas e horas...

Porém agora a situação havia mudado. Não sabia exatamente por que e o quê lhe fazia sentir aquilo, mas desde que a vira andar para longe dele naquele corredor, depois daquela conversa... Draco sentia que fora a última vez. Todas as lembranças, os malditos iflashes/i de imagens que insistiam em mostrá-lo a pequena Gina suspirando por Harry Potter em seus primeiros anos de Hogwarts, os olhos impenetráveis e enormes dela ao questioná-lo sobre o suposto interesse de Potter, e claro, o próprio, e imaldito/i Harry Potter, e todos aqueles olhares de atenção para Gina. Atenção, afeição, atração... Poderia encontrar mil palavras para descrever e separá-las pela inicial. Com todos esses pensamentos a semana passou para ele.

O mês.

Mais semanas... e seu desejo era finalmente atendido.

Ela não mandava mais os bilhetes secretos e anônimos. Ele sabia que quando não fazia, ela acabava fazendo-o, o que costumava acontecer na maior parte das vezes. Mas não agora. Sua intuição insistia em gritar-lhe que estava com a razão. E seus sentidos... seus sentidos gritavam-lhe para correr atrás dela, antes que fosse tarde demais.

Mas ele era covarde, e não cedia. Quando esses sentimentos de falta tomavam-lhe, ele simplesmente preferia ficar parado e inoperante. Não era aquilo o que ele pedira para si mesmo durante todo esse tempo? Livrara-se da culpa, ganhara uma ferida. Rezava para não demorar a cicatrizar.

Mais semanas. Ao mesmo tempo em que os dias arrastavam-se, voavam no calendário. Pareciam anular-se conforme passavam. E como se a preocupação fosse capaz de atrair mais problemas, Draco pegou-se ocupado em algo que planejara, mas que não sabia seu real tamanho.

Era comum ele desejar mais do que tinha. E nunca foi algo que disse para si mesmo, mas ipoder/i era uma das tais coisas. Ele sabia que tinha um potencial, mas nunca fora devidamente valorizado. Tudo o que precisava era de uma maneira de provar a todos. Provar, mostrar, fazê-los temer, causar impacto alheio. Desejou isso por anos, e a resposta pareceu acumular-se e finalmente chegar.

Seu desejo é uma ordem. Uma missão fora-lhe dada. Pelo próprio Lorde das Trevas.

center[...]/center

Estava uma manhã insuportável. Talvez devesse encontrar outro adjetivo – iinsuportável/i era a palavra que ele vinha usando praticamente todos os dias para caracterizá-los.

Como se não bastasse o peso da lembrança da missão e de suas obrigações para elaborá-la, passar alguns dias na Ala Hospitalar lhe fez perder tempo e o fez de ridículo para a escola inteira. Claro, todos devem ter sabido no segundo seguinte ao acontecido que "Draco Malfoy duelou com Harry Potter e terminou na Ala Hospitalar...". Geralmente quem costumava ter mais intimidade com a Ala Hospitalar era Potter, e não ele. Para completar, a Grifinória havia ganho a Taça de Quadribol. E lembrar-se de que não pôde fazer nada para impedir o sorriso no rosto de Potter, do Weasley... simplesmente era uma tortura. Seu pensamento involuntariamente se desviou para Gina, e por um segundo tentou imaginar sua expressão de felicidade ao receber a Taça. Apagou a imagem imediatamente e lembrou-se da sensação de jogar. No fundo, sentiu saudades... Estava quase se esquecendo de como eram os treinos de Quadribol... algo que ele sempre gostou, afinal. Mas algo que seria inútil depois dele se tornar alguém maior.

Engolindo seu café da manhã, olhou fixamente para o vestígio de uma das suas inúmeras cicatrizes de cortes... Madame Pomfrey dissera que as marcas sumiriam com o tempo, e que não demoraria muito. Mas, independente disto ou não, sentia o sangue ferver todas as vezes que olhava para tais sinais.

Potter pagaria por isso. Pagaria muito caro. E isso coincidia exatamente com a missão que ele estava destinado a fazer. Pensar nisso parecia instantaneamente influenciá-lo mais ainda a persistir em sua realização.

- Ah, que iincrível/i! – exclamou de repente Pansy Parkinson, sua voz esganiçando-se. – Potter e a garotinha Weasley!

Draco pareceu engasgar, mas segurou qualquer crise de tosses. Seja lá o que estivesse comendo, parecia agora ter pedido seu sabor. Levantou a cabeça imediatamente, apertando a colher com uma força exagerada.

Era verdade. Na entrada do Grande Salão, ela, Gina, com uma expressão que exibia indiferença para todos naquele lugar que não fossem o garoto com quem ela estava de mãos dadas. Seu olhar nunca mudava, por que haveria de mudar agora? Expressava sua auto-suficiência com ele, e ao mesmo tempo sua afeição pelo namorado com um pequeno sorriso de canto. Draco não sabia dizer se Potter retribuia ou não. Suas pupilas tinham, estranhamente, paralisado na direção idela/i, e a imagem de uma Gina que não parecia sequer tê-lo conhecido ficaria congelada para sempre na sua mente.

- E não é que a filhote traidora do sangue teve seu final feliz? – debochou Pansy, o olhar maldoso acompanhando o casal grifinório andar até a mesa de sua casa – Será que Potter já descobriu que ela tem pulgas?

O comentário seguiu-se com risadas altas na mesa da Sonserina. Algumas garotas perto de Pansy pareciam estar muito interessadas no novo assunto, com certeza era algo que renderia ótimas piadas para o resto da semana.

- Se bem que... Ela se acha a melhor coisa que já aconteceu a Hogwarts. Agora sim essa garotinha estúpida vai ficar mais insuportável. - alguma garota da Sonserina reclamou em resposta.

- Me poupe! Olhe só a reputação da traidora do sangue: Corner é mais estúpido que um trasgo e Thomas é um sangue-ruim perdedor. E, convenhamos, namorar Harry Potter deve ser no mínimo um castigo... – Pansy refletiu com voz de desprezo. - Quem deve estar triste é você, não é, Blásio?

Blásio Zabini, pego de surpresa, virou-se para Pansy com uma expressão furiosa.

- Cale a boca. Já disse que eu nun...

- Ah, está certo, Blásio. Eu não quero ouvir explicações, até porque se um dia eu descobrir que você tocou em uma grifinória, eu deixo de ser sua amiga no mesmo instante.

Ao completar a fala, Pansy olhou diretamente para Draco, que ainda olhava para a mesa da Grifinória. Percebendo a situação, ele desviou seus olhos rapidamente voltando a concentrar-se em sua refeição... ou ao menos tentar. Era a segunda vez que Pansy parecia saber dele e de Gina. A primeira fora meses atrás, no vagão do Expresso, quando ela comentara que os garotos de Hogwarts achavam Gina atraente e lançara um olhar investigador para Draco.

Ele, por sua vez, torcia para que fosse apenas coisa de sua imaginação. Não, não havia sequer como ela saber...

- Draco – Pansy pareceu ler seus pensamentos e começou, com uma voz irritante demais para o gosto do garoto – Por que está tão calado? Ainda está doendo? Não vai fazer nenhuma piada sobre o novo iaffair/i de Potter?

- Eles... se merecem.

Foi tudo o quê conseguiu pronunciar. Embora sua mente sequer tivesse entendido o quê a frase queria dizer. Sentiu raiva. Uma raiva cada vez maior, crescendo dentro de si...

- Bom, não podemos dizer que não seja verdade, não é, visto que...

- Tudo bem, será que agora não podemos fazer um minuto de silêncio sobre a espetacular vida amorosa de Potter? – reclamou Draco, abrindo sua mochila furiosamente e tirando o primeiro livro a seu alcance. - Preciso estudar... Poções. É uma pena que não tenha conseguido nota suficiente para as aulas, Pansy, mas eu realmente não pretendo perder o ano.

- Nossa, parece que ialguém/i aqui acordou mal-humorado. Tudo bem, então. – respondeu a garota, fechando a cara.

Com sua mente parecendo sedada, Draco rapidamente abriu seu exemplar de Poções e folheou as páginas sem conseguir pensar muito bem nos próprios atos. Escolheu uma página qualquer e começou a passar os olhos.

iCuriosidade sobre a Amortentia: Apesar de ser conhecida como, a Amortentia não é uma Poção do Amor, e sim uma Poção da Ilusão. O que se obtém é uma paixão momentânea, um desejo ilusório. É importante lembrar que nenhum bruxo jamais conseguiu preparar qualquer fórmula ou feitiço para criar o verdadeiro Amor. Especialistas dizem que tal feito é considerado impossível, até mesmo para o Mundo Bruxo./i

Oh, certo. Não havia como criar o Amor. Mas e destruí-lo?! Não era muito mais difícil? Em que página idiota poderia encontrar a maldita solução?

Espere aí... o quê ele estava dizendo a si mesmo? Era, afinal, iAmor/i o que sentia por ela? Com certeza não, e isso precisava acabar... Não podia sequer pensar nisso...

Fechou o livro com força. Ergueu os olhos, pronto a encarar olhares de surpresa e questionamento dos amigos... Mas ergueu-os na direção errada. O que conseguiu enxergar foi Gina, de longe, sentada na mesa da Grifinória, e um rápido olhar na direção de Draco. Ele sentiu suas pestanas paralisarem. Ah, se pudesse congelar o tempo naquele instante para analisar cada milímetro do rosto dela, procurar qualquer indício de culpa, de saudade...

Não.

Não haveria saudade, muito menos culpa. Talvez houvesse raiva, até. Desprezo. É óbvio. Com certeza ela ficara sabendo do episódio do banheiro com detalhes. Detalhes que nunca iriam favorecê-lo, muito pelo contrário... Ela deveria saber que Draco tentara lançar uma Maldição Imperdoável no precioso Potter - agora seu namorado - e devia ter certeza de que ele não fora mais que uma vítima que agiu em legítima defesa...

Draco fechou o punho. Talvez ela tivesse até sido informada de que Potter o achara chorando no banheiro para a Murta-Que-Geme. Talvez eles tivessem gargalhado juntos de sua patética atitude.

Levantou-se por fim. A passos largos, Draco Malfoy saiu do Grande Salão, com sentimentos borbulhando de fúria comprimidos em cada centímetro de seu corpo. Não, ele não precisava de ninguém, e iria fazer tudo aquilo que lhe fora mandado por prazer.

Por prazer.

center[...]/center

Praticamente assistiu sua vida passar nos seguintes dias. Se houvesse como caracterizar aquele seu ano em Hogwarts, talvez levasse o nome de "O ano perdido".

Sua rotina em função de sua Missão intensificou-se ainda mais que antes.

Draco não fazia mais as lições, não distinguia os conteúdos das matérias, dormia mal e por isso sequer conseguia prestar atenção nas aulas. Isso quando conseguia chegar a tempo para as aulas. Com isso, perdia pontos para a Sonserina e já colecionava algumas detenções.

Mas ele não ligava. Agora podia contar nos dedos as semanas que faltavam até o dia marcado. E conforme ela se aproximava, o medo vinha em sua frente, imponente. iE se o Armário não funcionasse na hora? E se demorasse mais do que ele planejara? E se o descobrissem antes? Voldemort o perdoaria por alguma falha que não fosse dele? O Lorde das Trevas saberia que ele se esforçara tanto?/i E não podia evitar perguntar-se... iPoderia matar Albus Dumbledore?/i

Não havia outra resposta: Ele simplesmente deveria. Estava fora de questão fracassar – era fazê-lo ou morrer. E além dele, talvez sua mãe. E seu pai em Azkaban. A frase de sua tia Belatriz soava constantemente em seu ouvido – i"A família Malfoy está em dívidas com o Lorde das Trevas... você entende, Draco? Seu pai cometeu um grande erro ao falhar no Mnistério. Ele pediu para avisar que você ainda pode salvar o resto da família acabando com o velho Dumbledore! Bole um plano, Draco, faça algo! O Lorde não vai ser caridoso com um segundo fracasso dos Malfoy... ele mesmo pediu para eu lhe dizer. Mas se você conseguir, Draco... Se você impressioná-lo com esse grande feito... Você receberá uma honra que jamais sonhou em ter!"/i

E agora andava depressa. Faltava checar apenas mais uma vez a Torre de Astronomia e repassar mentalmente seu plano. Era quase a hora de todos voltarem aos Salões Comunais e o bilhete que conseguira com Snape mostrava que não havia aula de Astronomia para nenhuma turma no último horário daquele dia. Pelo menos para isso servira agüentar todo aquele excesso de atenção de Snape querendo meter-se em seu plano. Mas a glória seria apenas dele – ele não se esforçara o ano todo em vão. Só mais alguns corredores para a escada da Torre...

Mas Draco não havia planejado aquele encontro. Foi como se mergulhasse em um sonho involuntário que estivesse tentando esquecer ou simplesmente como se voltasse no tempo alguns meses. Vindo em uma direção paralela à dele Gina percebeu-o antes que Draco pudesse se esconder atrás de uma velha tapeçaria.

Eles se encararam ao mesmo tempo em que os pés de Draco frearam. Gina pareceu diminuir seus passos involuntariamente, mas sustentou um olhar firme no garoto. Ele não conseguia sequer distinguir seus sentimentos perante a presença dela no mesmo corredor. Começou a perguntar-se o motivo dela estar ali... será que o seguira? Potter andava desconfiado dele, será que contara para Gina e estar resolvera usar o passado dos dois para tentar arrancar-lhe informações? Ela não conseguiria...

Quase hesitando, ele continuou a andar sem olhá-la... Chegando perto dela, moveu-se para o lado para desviar e ignorar sua presença. Mas então Gina parou a poucos metros dele, ainda olhando-o. Algo gritou no peito de Draco e ele sabia então que não poderia simplesmente desprezar aquilo.

- O quê foi, Weasley? Está esperando o quê, que eu lhe dê uma esmola? – perguntou sem pensar. Era o que ele sempre fez de melhor, aliás, difamar os Weasley. Talvez acostumara-se com isso.

- Você sabe que isso não tem efeito comigo. – ela respondeu, simplesmente. Indecifravelmente.

- Que pena. Perdi meu dia. Adeus. – ele injetou o máximo de sarcasmo que pôde em suas palavras.

- Espere.

- Me faça um favor! Continue andando e me ignore, igualzinho como você faz em público, ok?

- Draco. – ela tornou a chamar.

Ele já havia dado as costas a ela, mas seu corpo pareceu enrijecer à chamada de seu nome. Então para ela ainda era iDraco/i, não é?

- O quê você quer, Weasley? – perguntou furiosamente, virando-se. – Não está bom ser a dama-do-Potter e ser o assunto do momento de Hogwarts? Por que você quer minha atenção também? Por algum acaso você me seguiu?!

- Não seja infantil, acho que você sabe muito bem o porquê de eu estar falando com você neste momento.

- Porque você é louca. Volte para o Potter e me deixe em paz.

- Olhe para você. – ela segurou seu pulso quando ele girou nos calcanhares, obrigando-o a voltar-se para ela. Depois de tanto tempo que pareceu uma vida inteira, ele finalmente revia seus enormes olhos castanhos de perto. Analisando-o. Ele quase podia sentir em sua face. – Olheiras enormes. Pele mais pálida que o normal. Você ultimamente anda para lugares que parece nem saber onde vai dar, anda trêmulo, com olhares sem foco...

- Uau, por acaso você não contou quantas gramas de Pudim de Carne eu comi no meu último jantar?

- ...E você está colecionando detenções, pelo que eu ouvi dizer. E faz algum tempo, desde que...

- Oh, você acha que estou em algum tipo de depressão por sua causa? – ele abriu um enorme sorriso debochado. – Não mesmo, Weasley, eu jamais me rebaixaria a tanto.

- Eu jamais esperaria isso de você. Acho que te conheci o suficiente.

- Não – ele corrigiu-a. – Você nunca sequer verdadeiramente me conheceu. E pelo jeito, nem eu você. Então vamos deixar como está.

- Não sou eu quem está andando por corredores isolados, recebendo detenções por não cumprir deveres e agindo de maneira estranha diante de todo mundo.

- Exatamente. IEssa/i é a diferença. – ele voltou-se para mais perto dela, finalmente encarando-a de igual para igual. – Eu não preciso ser um fantoche no meio da multidão. Eu costumava achar que a verdadeira Gina era aquela que ia me encontrar no corredor do sexto andar. Ou talvez preferisse achar. Mas você é isó uma Weasley/i, afinal.

- Então parece que temos a mesma opinião. – Draco notou que ela erguera ligeiramente o tom de sua voz. Era quando estava decidida a assumir um tom imponente, perspicaz. –Eu me adapto a você quando estamos juntos, mas existe uma Gina padrão, eu sempre fui ela para o mundo. Você sabe disso. Quando a você, Draco... – ela pausou por uma fração de segundo e deixou o nome soar com efeito no ar. Ele conseguiu ver algum brilho de comoção em seus olhos... – Você vivia a sua vida vendo as horas correrem, sei lá, aprisionado a essa imagem que você sempre deixou transparecer... E depois agia diferente quando a gente se encontrava. Talvez você se incomodasse com isso, mas aquele sim – aquele é o verdadeiro Draco Malfoy. É por ele que eu me arrisquei todo esse tempo indo te encontrar nos corredores do castelo.

Como ela ousava?! Como ousava invadí-lo assim, e sair caracterizando seus verdadeiros i"eus"/i? Como se ela soubesse de todos os fatos, de tudo o que acontecera a ele, das circunstâncias...

Deveria ser proibido. Ele sempre ouvira dizer que as palavras podiam causar mais destruição do que uma varinha. Mas e quando ela tinha mais do que simples palavras a seu favor? Como ela podia usar cada palavra em tons diferentes, tornando suas frases melodias que ele podia ouvir horas e horas seguidas e ainda assim continuar a torturar-se sem visar fim? Devia haver um mecanismo que a impedisse de controlar aquele brilho nos olhos. Mas como, se ela mesma parecia ser indiferente ao próprio ato, sem nem ao mesmo transparecer um mínimo a consciência de que acabara de realizá-lo, e sem nem se preocupar em mostrar saber que aquilo atingia Draco no peito, como se ela tivesse poder sob um fantasma invisível que pudesse entrar nele e embaralhar todos os sentidos mais frágeis...

Até mesmo com a Oclumência, sua tão comum salvaguarda. Gina parecia saber que ele se despedaçava por dentro ao mesmo tempo que parecia saber o quão ele era bom em escondê-lo.

- Bom... Que pena. Eu sou um Malfoy e não há como eu livrar disso. Felizmente você já tem um substituto para ser seu objeto de desejo.

- Oh, é essa a resposta então, apenas? Você é um Malfoy e é fadado a agir estranhamente. Certo? – insistiu.

- Se você está esperando explicações...

- Não, não estou esperando explicações. – ela balançou a cabeça, cortando-o. – Até porque é algo inútil e cansativo demais. Bom, eu não quero te forçar a me falar nada. Eu só quis me manifestar, para mostrar também que eu estou prestando atenção nas suas atitudes, Draco.

- Estas geralmente são palavras de ameaça, Weasley. – ele respondeu em tom analítico.

Gina deu um suspiro profundo num gesto de extremo cansaço, que atingiu até seus olhos obrigando-os a fecharam de leve. O ato pareceu durar horas. Ele queria muito que ela dissesse realmente porque finalmente dirigira a palavra a ele de novo depois de tantos dias.

- Parece que você não entende minhas palavras. Ou então que você entende... Mas antes de responder precisa transformá-las em algo negativo.

- Então seja clara e direta, e pare com essas filosofias idiotas. – ele começou a ficar realmente irritado com a enrolação.

- Eu inão/i estou te ameaçando. Eu não vim aqui pra te acusar de sei lá o quê. Não estou insinuando que você está assim por minha causa. Ou qualquer outra coisa que talvez você esteja pensando que envolva manipulação da minha parte. Eu quero que você saiba que sim, eu me preocupo, e...

- Se preocupa?! – Draco abafou um rápido riso - Potter não ia gostar de ouv...

- iEu não ligo para o quê você esteja se tornando. /i– ela cortou-o, ignorando. Novamente ergueu ligeiramente a voz, e dessa vez conseguiu calar qualquer frase dele, que, qualquer que fosse, ficou entalada em sua garganta juntando-se ao grande nó que já havia começado a se formar. – Você não vai me contar, eu sei, eu não quero saber o que diabos você está fazendo, entende? O principal motivo de eu estar falando com você é para te lembrar uma coisa que talvez você tenha se esquecido: existe um outro lado, Draco. Você não está fadado a nada. Você pode escapar dessa... maldição enquanto é tempo, e se você decidir fazer isso, não encontrará portas fechadas.

Draco demorou um minuto inteiro para digerir o que Gina estava lhe falando. Ficou absorto mais um minuto inteiro depois disso, apenas olhando-a vagamente sem parecer acreditar no que realmente estava ouvindo.

- Você... você não está... querendo que...

- Você entendeu, não foi? – ela tomou fôlego para o que parecia ser o clímax de sua conversa. – Todas essas... coisas que você está fazendo, ou parecendo fazer. Tem a ver com Iele/i, não é? iVocê-Sabe-Quem./i E talvez tudo isso tenha realmente te distraído ou te iludido para o lado Negro. Mas iexiste/i um outro lado, sempre existiu...

O olhar de Draco era de pura descrença. Eles estavam mesmo tendo aquela conversa que pareceram evitar durante todos os encontros que tiveram? E... Ela estava mesmo, de fato, convidando-o pessoalmente para mudar de lado, como se fosse apenas uma brincadeira de criança que você precisa apenas atravessar alguma linha invisível no chão?

- O quê a faz pensar... que dizer isso para mim fará algum efeito?

- Eu não sei. Mas talvez conte para você saber: eu estou do outro lado. E você está andando para a direção contrária. Cada vez mais.

iCada vez mais./i Como se ela estivesse assistindo seu processo de gradação às Trevas em um filme. Então, se ele achava que essa sua vida vazia não tinha expectadores senão ele, estava enganado. E podia inclusive vê-la lamentando pelos rumos que ele tomava, os quais ele agia como se estivesse sendo arrastado por algum vento invisível.

Vivera seus últimos dias como se fosse um elfo doméstico encantado, que não precisa raciocinar, apenas agir... E demorara a conseguir tal efeito. Estava funcionando. Como ela podia chegar estragando tudo? Ver sua face audaciosa pedir com cautela para que ele parasse com tudo o que fora o motivo dele perder quase seu ano inteiro pareceu despertá-lo violentamente de sua própria rotina automática.

Não era o que ele estava planejando. O jeito com que ela falava parecia tornar tudo mais fácil... e o pior é que ele não conseguia ver absolutamente nada do ângulo dela.

- Isso... não... existe! – foi o que ele conseguiu dizer.

- Sim, isso existe! Eu já ouvi papai falar, existe bruxos que conseguiram mudar de lado a tempo da outra vez que Você-Sabe-Quem assumiu o poder!

- Mas é claro que sim, Weasley! – Draco não conseguiu se conter e automaticamente aumentou seu tom. Aquilo não poderia continuar parecendo a coisa mais fácil do mundo. – iDisso/i, eu já sei! Mas agora me diga, quantos Malfoy mudaram de lado? Perguntou iesse/i detalhe a seu pai?

- Não import...

- Não importa?! – ele estava perplexo. - Weasley, você já visitou a biblioteca, leu livros de curiosidades reais do mundo bruxo, das guerras...? Procure qualquer livro que envolva ódio aos nascidos trouxas, traidores do sangue e derivados, ou apenas uma citação, e você vai encontrar o sobrenome da minha família lá. Não sou eu quem começou com isso, muito menos meu pai! Está no sangue da minha família, no imeu/i sangue desprezar todos os sangues-ruins! A icausa/i do Lorde das Trevas ié exatamente/i o que condiz com a tradição dos Malfoy!

- Antes de ser um Malfoy, você é o Draco, e existe um Draco que...

- iNão existe nada!/i Eu estou fadado a isso desde o dia em que sai da barriga de minha mãe. Eu não posso sequer imaginar a sua proposta se realizando.

- Sirius Black nasceu em uma das maiores famílias puro-sangue conservadoras e contrariou a tudo quando foi para a Grifinória...

- E depois acabou perseguido e morto. – Draco completou. Ela pareceu querer continuar a falar, mas curiosamente conteve as palavras. Óbvio, ela não tinha como contra-argumentar a verdade, e a verdade era que ele não queria acabar como Sirius Black.

- Mas ié/i um exemplo. E existe a tentativa, Draco! Você poderia contrariar todas essas suas crenças idiotas e salvar a si mesmo se você se desse a oportunidade! Não se afunde nesse lago até que seja tarde demais para emergir, me ouça... Nós podemos ganhar e você sair ileso, inós temos Dumbledore/i.

A frase final dela surtiu nele o mesmo efeito de um balde de água fria. Não muito pelas palavras, mas mais pela ligação entre elas e sua expressão ao dizê-las.

Oh, sim. Eles tinham Dumbledore. O mesmo Dumbledore que ele estava predestinado a matar.

Então depois que ele o fizesse, ela nunca mais poderia dizer essa frase com o brilho de esperança no olhar. Ela apenas o odiaria e amaldiçoaria esse momento que acabara de se seguir...

- O caso não sou eu, Weasley! Que droga, será que você não vê? O Lorde das Trevas tem a família Malfoy na palma da mão, principalmente agora... E nós, como meros fantoches, estamos com a varinha dele apontada diretamente para nossas caras! Eu poderia muito bem ir para o seu lado, mas acontece que o egoísmo que você conhece da minha parte não atinge minha família, então me desculpe se eu não quero ver meus pais mortos!

As palavras saíram tão rapidamente que ele mal pôde perceber. No final dera-se conta que poderia ter falado demais.

Tudo bem que ele não sentia a necessidade suficiente de esconder as coisas na frente dela. Tudo bem que a face esperançosa à sua frente o fazia sentir a obrigação de explicar-lhe tudo, e se preciso esvaziar o seu interior, deixar as informações fluírem até quando fosse necessário para ele se arrepender...

Mas tratava-se de assuntos de Lord Voldemort. E consequentemente, era algo mais que estava em jogo: sua vida. A vida de sua família. O que mais poderia ser-lhe tirado? Sua vulnerabilidade ridícula e momentânea que era arrancada de si por ela não deveria colocá-lo em risco.

- Eu... Entendo. Ele usou chantagem, como sempre faz.

- Não! – cortou, arrependido, por fim, de ter desabafado. - Ele não chantageou ninguém! Faça-me um favor... Esqueça, ok?

- Não! Não vou esquecer! Draco, Dumbledore pode...

- iEu não quero nada de Dumbledore!/i Eu não quero ajuda! E... e não quero mudar de lado. – ele respirou fundo e tomou fôlego. – Eu estou aqui porque iquero/i estar. Porque sou um Malfoy que vai ser recompensado depois, e essa sim é a minha ambição.

- Então sua ambição é a mais idiota que eu já vi. Você está sendo prejudicado, e isso pode ser fatal...

Não, não ia funcionar assim...

- Weasley, entenda! – ele quase gritou. - Eu jamais me sucumbiria a isso, ser ajudado por vocês. – Ele permaneceu uma fração de segundo calado, apenas esperando alguma reação dela que não veio. – iJamais./i

Mas então, para a surpresa de Draco, ela pareceu desistir.

Realmente desistir.

Conseguiu ler em seus olhos – e isso era fácil demais quando ela o permitia. Tinha o mesmo efeito de um grito ou qualquer outra coisa ensurdecedora. Ele viu-a suspirar pela última vez, dessa vez por alguns segundos a mais, e balançar levemente a cabeça. Ele chegou a pensar até que talvez estivessem faltando-lhe palavras, e talvez ele devesse comemorar tal efeito... Mas como? Ele morreria pelas palavras que se seguiriam. As desejava e ao mesmo tempo as temia, e nessa mixagem sua curiosidade consumia-lhe por dentro. Todos os seus pensamentos, emoções, fatos – sua vida estava sendo decidida ali. E como sempre, a razão comandava-o, indo na frente.

- Então nós chegamos ao ponto, finalmente. – ela disse misteriosamente. O tom de sua voz era quase triste, melódico. – Aqui está nosso principal inimigo... Nosso maior obstáculo... O seu orgulho.

- Eu não posso deixar de ser eu. Não me importa se você considera um idiota – esse sou eu.

- Não – ela lamentou. - A idiota sou eu, em persistir.

- Você devia ter previsto que eu...

- Talvez nós nos encontremos em outro mundo, ou outra dimensão, Draco. Sei lá. Existe muito mais além de guerras e lados aqui que servem de correnteza extra para nós. – ela piscou pesadamente e afastou-se um pouco dele. – Mas nós estamos... Como posso dizer? Em retas totalmente paralelas. Pensei que talvez houvesse um cruzamento, mas não há.

Ele tentou ignorar suas palavras o máximo que conseguiu – podia se torturar com elas mais tarde.

- É... Me desculpe. – sua voz soou fria, irônica demais para o que ele realmente sentia. Quis não ouvir sua próxima palavra, e por alguma fração de segundo insana considerou tapar os ouvidos. – Adeus.

Fez o possível pra ter a imagem de Voldemort em sua mente. Seu plano. Snape. Bellatrix. Seus pais... Caminhos totalmente contrários à imagem de Gina à sua frente, próxima demais. Sua missão, que vinha involuntariamente à sua mente a cada minuto dos últimos dias e agora parecia tão difícil nublar seus pensamentos e sua visão... Por fim, virou-se. Esqueceu-se de guardar a última imagem dela antes de fazê-lo e agora era tarde.

Um, dois, três passos... Ele realmente estava indo.

Melhor seria se ele pudesse parar o tempo, porque seus pensamentos dividiam-se mergulhados na última fala dela. Queria poder absorver tudo e ao mesmo tempo dar meia volta sem precisar sofrer ainda mais depois. Depois, depois, depois... Desde quando ele apenas pensava do depois? Quando em sua vida inteira dera ênfase no presente?

Dez, onze, doze passos. Queria pelo menos olhar para trás. Ele não conseguia saber se ela ainda estava lá, parada. Precisava ver sua expressão. Sentia-se como uma criança que deseja um doce e, no entanto, não consegue alcançá-lo... Virou o corredor.

Seus pés frearam. E mesmo se ele virasse agora não conseguiria mais vê-la.

Ficou ali parado sentindo sua visão perder-se, desfocar-se... Talvez até suas pernas fraquejarem. Andar ou sustentar-se, afinal, pareciam agora atos tão vagos... Como tudo sempre fora em sua vida... Era apenas parte do pacote. Carregar tudo em vão: consciência, razão, hostilidade... e acabar perguntando-se o por quê.

E a covardia – ele sequer fora capaz de imaginar a proposta dela. Agora, pela primeira vez imaginava se ela realmente estava falando a verdade, imaginando se o aceitariam realmente de braços abertos quando tudo parecia estar fechado para ele e sua família, inclusive o lado cujo qual ele sempre pertencera.

Durante todas essas semanas de rotina automática sentira-se um garotinho perdido em um quarto escuro ouvindo vozes que apenas davam ordens. E agora que iela/i aproximara-se dele para falar em portas abertas, foi como se uma luz de repente surgisse dentro do quarto e conseguisse guiá-lo sem ele precisar esforçar-se mais pra ouvir tais vozes.

Mas como ele poderia ganhar de si mesmo – como poderia ignorar sua voz interior que insistia em gritar-lhe velhas crenças que jamais o abandonaria? Como poderia abandonar a si mesmo para ter a iela/i?

iOh sim, Weasley... Talvez em outro mundo, em outra dimensão... Mas e como faço para chegar até lá o mais rápido possível?/i - mentalizou a resposta nunca dita à uma fala dela que inundara sua mente apenas agora. Um outro mundo parecia a saída perfeita. Por um segundo, Draco flutuou nesse pensamento feliz – desejando com todo o seu corpo que se tornasse real. Pelo menos nisso a idéia dele e de Gina coincidiam.

Mas ela tinha Potter.

E toda a idéia de universo paralelo foi-se com a mesma rapidez que veio.

Ela não poderia estar machucada do mesmo jeito que ele – ela não tinha uma missão e tinha Harry Potter. E o maldito poderia estar procurando-a neste momento. Eles se encontrariam – senão hoje, alguma outra hora. E algum vestígio daquela paixão, ou devoção de garotinha boba – ele não sabia dizer – pelo herói Potter estaria intacta, sim, dentro de Gina. Sendo assim, Draco não parecia tomar um papel tão grande em sua vida, no fim das contas. Mesmo se ele fosse para o lado dela (não poderia deixar de supor) – o que aconteceria? Sempre haveria Potter. E ela ligada agora mais do que nunca ligada a ele. Ela fecharia os olhos naquela noite e dormiria em paz, porque ao menos tinha boas distrações.

Ele andaria como sempre fizera, talvez sem direção, sentindo uma corrente invisível levá-lo. Ele não encontraria ninguém. Se encontrasse, afastaria, porque seu humor amargo era o melhor de si. Teria uma luta contra as palavras que continuassem a soar em sua mente, as de Weasley agora para somar-se às que já o assombravam. Assim, assumiria sua função de marionete idiota para o Lorde das Trevas e quem sabe evitaria morrer e levar sua família junto. Para isso, pagava com sua tranqüilidade diária e seu sono noturno.

Eram diferenças gritantes, disso ele sempre soube. E como acabara de constatar, era quase assustador parar para refletir. Mais uma prova de que o simples ato de eles estarem próximos era algo que parecia longe das leis da existência – ela seria sempre rodeada por alguém e ele pela solidão.

Se ao menos pudesse fazer aquilo acabar! Sentia o ódio transbordar-lhe, e com ele, a pressa. Se chegasse logo o dia, se fizesse tudo como planejara – ele repetia diariamente para si mesmo que era capaz – então ganharia a glória prometida e não precisaria sequer pensar mais nela. Seria um passado coberto conforme as folhas velhas fossem caindo, dando lugar para novas. Era uma questão de tempo, de brigar com seus pensamentos vulneravelmente ridículos e dizer adeus para seja lá o que quisesse, como qualquer boa marionete de Voldemort. iMarionete idiota/i, repetiu o pensamento. Detestável. Sentia-se um lixo por cumprir tal papel tão subordinado.

De repente ocorreu-lhe que não era apenas uma marionete. Era diferente das outras e sequer conseguia ficar feliz com isso. Com ameaças soando-lhe aos ouvidos e uma missão para cobrir uma sentença de morte, só pôde chegar à conclusão que era uma marionete de cristal – um simples erro, um desandar... poderia ser fatal. E quais cordas estariam ligadas à dele para serem arrastadas também ao abismo?

Abriu os olhos, cansado demais de repetir pensamentos e não chegar a lugar algum. Se ao menos pudesse pensar em outra coisa...

Mas faltava pouco. Muito pouco.


	3. Última Chance

**Capítulo 3: "Última chance"**

Ali estava o dia que no fundo ele esperou nunca chegar. O momento que pensara ser surreal.  
A varinha estava mirada para o diretor que ele sempre considerou patético e desprezível, igualmente comparado às suas ações excêntricas. Draco não gostava de excentricidades. E havia o detalhe do brilho nos olhos atrás das pequenas lentes dos óculos de Dumbledore, que ocasionalmente aparecia quando se falava no seu aluno preferido... _Harry Potter_. Era mais um a venerar Potter. Mas Dumbledore era diretor de Hogwarts... E um bruxo respeitado, Draco não podia negar esse fato. Mas então... por quê diabos se igualar à todos aqueles fãs estúpidos e expectadores assíduos da vida heróica do menino-idiota-que-sobreviveu? Para quê se rebaixar a tanto?

Pensar em Harry Potter sempre era um incentivo para enfurecê-lo instantaneamente, mas por que diabos não estava funcionando? _Desprezo_... Ele precisava sentir desprezo...

Mas suas mãos tremiam. Seu coração batia muito forte.  
Então, finalmente, ele se pegou pensando no por que de tanto desprezo. Cansara de ouvir essa pergunta dos outros, cansara de ser aconselhado a se perguntar. Sempre ignorara. Nunca imaginara que ela fosse surgir involuntariamente e quando ele menos precisasse dela.  
Talvez sem nem saber, Dumbledore havia ganhado vantagem sobre ele e destruído algum pilar de segurança que ele tinha construído dentro de si no momento exato em que tocou _naquele_ assunto, o mesmo cujo qual _ela_ falara com ele sobre, semanas atrás...  
_Velho maldito!_ Guerra maldita. Lados malditos. Quis que tudo acabasse e todos morressem, inclusive ele... Quem sabe se todos morressem ao mesmo tempo não sobraria culpa nenhuma para ele se seu pai ou sua mãe fossem mortos...  
Semanas atrás, havia dito para ela que mudar de lado simplesmente não existia para ele. Por que não conseguia mais sentir tanta aversão assim com um segundo convite? Talvez porque era uma prova de que ela estava certa, havia uma porta aberta para ele no fim das contas... Mas, maldição! Chegara até ali. Enfrentara seus medos, batera de frente com seu destino! Seria tudo em vão? Toda a fumaça negra que o envolvia se dispensaria assim, tão fácil como parecia?  
Pensar em fumaça negra momentaneamente o lembrou de minutos atrás, nos corredores da escola, dele segurando a Mão da Glória enquanto guiava os comensais para longe dos ex-integrantes da Armada de Dumbledore que estariam cegos pelo Pó Escurecedor Instantâneo do Peru. Havia guardado para si mesmo e agora se confessava involuntariamente: fizera aquilo por ela. Seria muito mais fácil estuporar (ou até mesmo matar, dependendo do comensal em questão) os estudantes que entrassem em seus caminhos, mas não... Não podia deixá-la correr esse risco. Sentiu algo cair estômago abaixo só em imaginá-la morta por sua causa... Que morressem todos os seus irmãos, Potter, Granger, Longbottom asno... Mas ela não.

Os incentivos dos comensais da morte presentes à cena não estavam ajudando em nada, assim como o diálogo inteiro que tivera com o diretor... Ele sequer _temia_ morrer. E não era difícil... Era apenas dizer duas palavrinhas e acabaria, ele ganharia admiração do Lorde das Trevas, coisa que nunca obteve de Dumbledore...  
Mas como seria sua vida depois daquilo? Simplesmente não podia deixar de pensar... _Matar não é tão fácil como crêem os inocentes_. Por quê diabos ele dissera aquilo? Duas palavras... Eram duas palavras, ele tinha certeza que as conhecia, tinha certeza que se quisesse dizê-las era só abrir a boca e elas sairiam firmemente e com segurança, a mesma segurança que via sua tia Belatriz usar seus feitiços, a mesma que seu pai lhe ensinara a ter, a segurança que ele _deveria_ ter herdado...

Snape apareceu do nada. Sem Draco ter tempo de pensar ou agir, seu professor – até então favorito - já havia pronunciado as palavras que ele parecia ter esquecido.  
Tinha acabado. Ele fracassou. Draco Malfoy era, afinal, nada mais que um garoto fraco. Fraco.

Iria morrer. Sua única certeza.  
_Morrer!_

Não pode evitar o maior clichê e, ao mesmo tempo, inadequado para o momento – lembranças que vinham agora como flashes, lembranças totalmente fora da realidade atual, que sabe-se lá por que diabos insistiam em invadir sua mente justo naquele momento...

_- Me tire uma dúvida. – ouviu sua voz surgir, borbulhando de provocação.__  
__Ela virou-se imediatamente para ele, não parecendo realmente surpresa com aquilo.__  
__- O quê você está fazendo com _Corner_? – ele continuou, sorrindo debochado. – Sinceramente, depois de gastar a comida do mês da sua família com esse vestido de segunda mão você precisará pedir alguns trocados para alguém além do seu par oficial do Baile, sabe, em troca de algumas danças. E Corner, se me recordo bem, é um mestiço desprezível e irrelevante sem nenhuma poupança especial. __  
__- Ao contrário de _você_ eu não preciso envolver dinheiro e status para conseguir companhia. É um dom natural, mas não me surpreende que você não conheça. – ela retrucou, furiosa. Ele preferiu ignorá-la.__  
__- E tem mais: dois em uma noite, Weasley? Claro que eu entendo você usar o Longbottom pateta só para se passar por uma boa moça solidária e depois sair pelos cantos com outros caras. Mas a questão é: o quê mamãe Weasley acharia disso tudo? Tsc, tsc. Acho que vai contra os ideais Coelhos do Bem, não é mesmo?__  
__Gina estava de costas para ele, mesmo assim Draco adorou conseguir vê-la frear o ódio que parecia querer sair de dentro de seu corpo a todo custo. Por um momento ele até achou que ela pegaria sua varinha para azará-lo, mas algo pareceu controlá-la. Ela respirou fundo e virou-se para encará-lo.__  
__- Sabe – ela começou, de repente calma demais para o gosto dele. – Se não fosse bizarro, eu acharia que você está se preocupando demais com quem eu converso e danço. Nem meus irmãos estão dando toda essa atenção aos meus relacionamentos...__  
__- O que está realmente tentando insinuar? – ele começou a rir.__  
__- Isso, ria, faça papel de idiota agora. Mas você sabe o quê estou insinuando.__  
__Imediatamente ele parou de rir, embora não perdesse totalmente o ar debochado.__  
__- Não seja tão pretensiosa, Weasel. __  
__- Então não seja tão imbecil. Aliás, Pansy Parkinson está vindo, você não quer que seu querido par com cara de buldogue me veja com você, certo? Adeus, Malfoy.__  
__O tom dela já não era de ódio. Pareceu achar que triunfara sobre ele, deixando-o sem reação... O quê não era verdade, é claro, ele apenas estava demorando a refletir o que ela tentara lhe insinuar... Pensando melhor, desde quando, e como eles haviam começado um jogo com tais insinuações?! _

Pegou-se imaginando como seria morrer.  
Seu corpo enrijeceu e ele considerou rezar para que acontecesse de um jeito rápido e indolor. Um Avada Kedavra parecia algo generoso demais. A que ponto chegara...  
Suas pernas corriam o quanto podiam, e por mais que sua mente vagasse longe, ele tentava controlá-las ainda assim. Desceu mais escadas do que lembrava ter subido e quase caiu – seus pés pareciam adormecidos.  
E quanto a seus pais? Voldemort iria matá-los também? Não, ele não podia... O quê tinha a ver sua pobre mãe com a desgraça e falha de seu marido e filho? Se ela tivesse sorte nunca teria o tido. Ou então ele teria nascido um pouco menos covarde a ponto de ser capaz de realizar algo que estivesse planejado tanto... Perdera o ano para nada, era um lixo...

_Seu pai no momento está seguro em Azkaban... quando chegar a hora posso protegê-lo também... venha para o lado certo, Draco... você não é um assassino..._ A voz de Dumbledore ainda soava em seus ouvidos, quase palpável... Voz que o assombraria para sempre. Mais uma. Draco deu atenção à primeira parte dessa fala em particular... Seu pai seguro em Azkaban? Por mais estranho que soasse isso acendeu uma fraca luz em seu peito... De algum jeito conseguia acreditar nas palavras de Dumbledore. Sempre conseguira... Mas agora era tarde para refletir sobre as palavras de alguém _morto_... E havia mais, Draco tinha a consciência de que se Voldemort quisesse, tinha capacidade suficiente de fazer Lucio sofrer independente de onde ele estivesse... Principalmente agora, que Alvo Dumbledore estava morto.  
Sentiu suas pernas finalmente fraquejarem e a pequena luz em seu peito se apagou violentamente.

De que lado estava, afinal?

- _O quê é que você está fazendo!_ - Snape gritou com ele, levantando-o violentamente e sacudindo seu corpo. – Corra, Draco, não há tempo para fraquezas!  
Cair não significava nada, apesar de tudo. Sua maior fraqueza acontecera na Torre de Astronomia.  
- Minhas... pernas. – murmurou para na verdade Snape não ouvir, ou ignorar, e continuar correndo.

Mas assim que viraram para o corredor próximo, foram impedidos por muitos duelos que aconteciam ao mesmo tempo. Entretanto, ninguém pareceu apto a detê-los.  
Na verdade ninguém parecia vê-los como inimigo ali, tanto professores e alunos quanto comensais... Mas não significava que o caminho estava livre. Definitivamente, teriam de desviar de muitos feitiços se quisessem sair ilesos dali. Snape parecia chegar à mesma conclusão, quando de repente uma tapeçaria particularmente grande demais foi tombada no meio do corredor que mais parecia um campo de combates. Momentaneamente tudo desapareceu da visão de Draco assim como dos demais, tamanha era a nuvem de poeira que se ergueu. Tudo o que sentiu a seguir foi um puxão seguido pela voz irritada de Snape.

- Não fique parado, continue! Vou procurar uma saída desse corredor, _tente me seguir!_

Mas como diabos ele ia segui-lo se mal conseguia ficar com os olhos abertos?  
Felizmente, a nuvem parecia dispersar-se. Lentamente, mas ainda assim parecia.  
Tateou quase às cegas a parede e andou com o corpo meio curvado guiando-se por ela... Provavelmente alguém estaria se aproveitando da situação para lançar feitiços no ar e Draco não queria ser atingido por uma maldição que nem fora mirada nele. Se bem que... não era má idéia. Ele morreria de qualquer jeito, e morrer assim, de repente, talvez o poupasse de muito sofrimento... Mas e se algum Crucio o atingisse? Ele já fora torturado o bastante aquela noite psicologicamente. Não precisava mais.

Quando começou a conseguir enxergar um pouco, porém, não via mais Snape. Um sentimento de desespero começou a invadi-lo.  
De alguma forma, Snape parecia dar-lhe segurança por ser um dos mais respeitáveis Comensais. Um dos que possuía mais consideração da parte de Voldemort, no caso. Mais do que qualquer comensal que estava na Torre... E agora, sem Snape, havia a possibilidade de algum comensal querer vingar-se dele por não ter matado Dumbledore... Ou então já haviam descoberto que fora ele quem deixara os comensais entrarem em Hogwarts e estava procurando-no...

Agora seria caçado pelos dois lados. Definitivamente, estava perdido.  
Perdido. _Perdido_... A palavra soou melodicamente dentro de sua cabeça. Talvez não houvesse melhor descrição para sua real situação.  
A consciência de que trabalhara o ano inteiro em algo que no fim das contas não conseguiu realizar-se por inteiro, tudo por _sua própria culpa_, de repente pareceu estar acendendo lentamente... em breve, queimaria. Queimaria sua mente aos poucos. Seu bem-estar. Sua paz.  
Sentiu algo cair estômago abaixo. Talvez fosse sua auto-estima. Ele era só um garotinho fraco, é o que sempre fora. A quem esteve tentando enganar todo esse tempo?  
Noites em claro, trabalhos no Armário Sumidouro, pesquisas na biblioteca sobre consertos, pergaminhos e mais pergaminhos com anotações arquitetando cada detalhe, cada possibilidade... Agora sentia como se uma obra-prima divina fosse arrancada de suas mãos antes que pudesse terminá-la. Sentia não só um, mas vários pedaços sendo arrancado de si aos poucos... Não era bom vir a morte e levar tudo?

Em meio à sensação de estar preso em um buraco muito fundo, Draco freou de repente quando ouviu uma voz. Já conseguia distinguir as coisas à sua frente, logo seus olhos involuntariamente começaram a varrer o local à procura da dona daquela voz...

- Eu não sei, Rony, Harry passou correndo por mim sem me explicar nada! – Gina gritou com certa dificuldade.  
Rony Weasley em resposta gritou algo curto a ela e pareceu correr para outro corredor.

Foi quando ele conseguiu vê-la, a poeira finalmente baixando.  
Ela duelava com Aleto Carrow, um dos comensais que estavam anteriormente na Torre de Astronomia. Mas não era bem um duelo... ela mais fugia das maldições de Carrow do que tentava azará-lo. E estava desviando tão bem dos feitiços que qualquer distração pequena poderia atrapalhá-la... na verdade _bem demais_.  
Estava um pouco longe da batalha deles em particular – mas olhar para a expressão maliciosa de Carrow, como um predador insistindo em cercar a presa, fez Draco odiá-lo instantaneamente e seus pés virarem para aquela direção. Não sabia o que estava fazendo, obviamente, e logo quando o comensal o viu dera-se conta de que havia feito algo estúpido.

- Seu garoto idiota! – Aleto Carrow berrou para ele. – Era para você ir com Snape, onde ele está?! Não basta você não ter sido capaz de fazer o que lhe foi mandado essa noite... Ainda tem que se perder?!  
Sentiu seu coração parar, mas poderia ser de fúria ou porque Gina virou imediatamente o rosto para ele.  
- Cale a boca... – respondeu à Aleto. Sem pensar, tirou violentamente sua varinha do bolso e mirou no comensal. O ato pareceu surpreendê-lo, distração suficiente para um rápido feitiço de Gina atingi-lo no peito e ele cair duro.

Mas ele também fora pego de surpresa. Agora restava ele em pé, e uma Gina que o encarava com a boca entreaberta sem parecer saber o que falar ou até mesmo pensar.  
Porém, ele sabia a informação que ela estava demorando a digerir. Agora ela sabia que – seja lá o que fosse para ele fazer – ele não havia feito. Ou melhor, não havia _conseguido_ fazer.  
Ela era uma das últimas pessoas no mundo que Draco queria que soubesse o quanto ele era fraco.

- Qual o problema, vai me atacar?! Estou esperando! – gritou a ela. Sabia que não podia ignorar o fato deles estarem próximos um do outro se encarando no meio de tantos duelos.  
- Não seja besta! Não vou te atacar. – ela desviou de um feitiço que ricocheteou na parede há poucos metros atrás dela e tentou aproximar-se de Draco como pôde. – Não vou te atacar, porque agora sei que você também não vai!  
- O que quer dizer com isso?  
Era bizarro o fato de eles estarem tendo uma conversa (de gritos, aliás) um para o outro no meio de outras pessoas. De fato, quase não se podia ouvir suas vozes, e a movimentação aliada ao resto de nuvem poeira tornava quase impossível de se distinguir Draco e Gina ali.  
- O que ele disse, é verdade? Você não fez o que estava planejando fazer? Então não está _completamente_ envolvido com as Trevas?  
Era a última coisa que ele precisava: compartilhar seu fracasso com _ela_. Eram dois assuntos que não deveriam ser misturados, e ambos no momento faziam-no sentir péssimo.  
E foi a primeira vez que preferiu dar as costas a continuar ali perto dela. Procurou desesperadamente uma saída para outro corredor qualquer e para sua surpresa estava mais perto de alcançá-lo do que havia pensado. Dando largos passos, ainda evitando os feitiços que insistiam em voar pelos ares, ele virou o corredor e, sentindo que Gina não desistiria fácil dele, entrou na primeira porta de sala de aula que encontrou – na verdade, "porta" ainda era alguma coisa perto da madeira cheia de buracos e estragos causados pelos feitiços que ali haviam ricocheteado. Reconheceu facilmente a sala de Transfiguração, tivera aulas ali em seu quarto e quinto ano...

- Malfoy? _Draco!_ - Gina o alcançou, para o seu total desgosto. – O que está fazendo?!  
- Estou colhendo lírios, Weasley. – ironizou com uma voz muito seca. - Por Merlim, me deixe em paz!  
- Eu me referia ao que você está fazendo fugindo assim. Mas está ok, eu já recebi a resposta que queria, daquele comensal... Eu só preciso saber de uma coisa, Draco.  
- Não, você não precisa saber de na...  
- Se você não fez... sei lá, o que devia fazer – ela cortou-o, aproximando-se dele para não precisar mais falar em voz alta. – Significa algo, certo?  
- Sim – algo explodiu dentro dele. - _Sim_, significa que eu sou um idiota incapaz. É engraçado, não é? Deve ser, para você, que me assistiu nessa trajetória de autodestruição e agora está conferindo que eu _realmente_ me auto-destruí quando acabei não fazendo o que...  
- Não, não, não... Draco, _você fez uma escolha!_  
Ele perdeu as palavras: a convicção com que ela havia dito aquilo pareceu retorná-lo alguns minutos, que nem eram tantos... _"...venha para o lado certo, Draco... você não é um assassino..."_. Havia ecos naquela sala? Ele quase podia tocar a fala... "Você não é um assassino... Você não é um assassino..." Eram convicções similares. Totalmente similares!  
Havia algo de errado com o poder que ela exercia sobre ele. De algum jeito, a presença dela ali pareceu anular momentaneamente todas as suas preocupações: Dumbledore pareceu estar vivo dentro de sua fala e ele, no final das contas... Draco morreria, mesmo. Não cumprira o que havia prometido, e Voldemort não faria igual. No entanto, era sua única certeza, e estava bem com ela. O que poderia fazer, senão aceitar? Aceitar perder essa sua vida maldita, amaldiçoada. Era quase um _alívio_, vendo agora.  
Pensando bem, nunca parara para pensar no que viria depois da morte. Claro, ele nunca planejara morrer antes de receber aquela sina. Mas gostou de pensar que talvez ele voltasse em outro corpo, outra vida. Uma vida sem aquelas complicações imbecis, inúteis... Tudo seria perfeito novamente. Ele não via a hora.  
Mas até lá... o que vinha a seguir?  
- Só me responda isso, você está do nosso lado agora?! É o que eu preciso saber...  
- Não...  
- Mas... Ah, você não sabe ao certo.  
- Tanto faz essa idéia idiota de lados. Tanto faz, agora que eu vou morrer de qualquer jeito. – sua voz soou perfeitamente indiferente e irritada. Era o que afinal sentia no momento sobre tal assunto.  
- Não, me escute: Você pode vir comigo agora, se quiser!  
Será que ela iria falar de Dumbledore com seu olhar de esperança de novo?  
- Não, não posso...  
- Não seja teimoso na hora errada! Nós podem...  
- Por favor – ele pediu impacientemente. – Só esqueça, Weasley. Só.  
Ela pareceu refletir. Por um momento, também pareceu esquecer que havia uma guerra do lado de fora daquela sala de aula.  
- Como assim! O que diabos afinal você vai fazer? – ela realmente estava cansada de enigmas.  
- Eu, nada. – ele deu de ombros. - _Ele_ vai fazer por mim. Me matar, sabe. Mas até lá... Aí está algo para se pensar: o que vou fazer até lá?  
- Não brinque com a morte.  
- E por que não? – ele começava a se divertir: finalmente encontrara alguém para ficar aterrorizada com o assunto no lugar dele. - Ela brincou comigo o ano inteiro praticamente. Era como se houvesse um ponteiro com meu nome que alternasse sempre em _"Você vai morrer!"_ e _"Você vai sobreviver!"_... Mas ela, a morte, sempre soube o que havia no final. Só esteve tentando me manter distraído...  
- _O que está havendo com você?!_ - Gina quase gritou de irritação, ao mesmo tempo em que se aproximou mais de Draco e sacudiu seu ombro com a mão. Ele sentiu a fricção de tê-la por perto... e isso não foi bom. Pareceu acordar de seu sonho de faz-de-conta, frustrado... – Se Você-Sabe-Quem te ameaçou e você acha que ele vai te matar, não é motivo de ficar fazendo brincadeiras e reflexões infantis! Se você prometer que mudou de lado eles vão te aceitar, vão te deixar seguro na Ordem, você não precisa morrer assim!  
Ele não era um assassino. Não era um comensal de verdade (se fosse, teria matado Dumbledore). Não era o Malfoy que seu pai esperara que fosse. Logo... não era difícil pensar que também não seria o personagem da história a mudar de lado. Talvez isso fosse relevante demais para ele.  
E também, não daria certo. Dumbledore morrera, Gina ainda não sabia, mas ele sim. Com isso, seria quase _fácil_ para o Lorde das Trevas o achar e matá-lo. E havia seus pais, que ele levaria junto para o inferno: premiação por eles terem tido um filho tão inútil e fraco.  
Morte. Fim de tudo. Podia senti-la caminhando a seu lado nesse momento, e sorrindo gentil. Ao contrário do que pensara segundos atrás, morrer não era tão bom assim... Havia tanta coisa que ele deixara de fazer e, principalmente, tanta coisa que ele planejava fazer... Era ridículo morrer agora, sem ter tido quase nada do que tinha em mente.  
Como ela – Gina. Parada em sua frente, um dos maiores exemplos. Irônico. Muito irônico da parte do destino colocá-la em sua frente como um exemplo palpável quando ele estava justamente pensando sobre _o que poderia ter sido_.  
Foi assim então, mergulhado em profunda tristeza e solidão, que ele pensou... _Estava vivo_. Pelo menos por enquanto. É claro que morreria... mas _ainda_ tinha uma chance. Chance de fazer algo que queria, pela última vez...  
E a chance estava bem à sua frente.

Num impulso abraçou Gina, e sem dar tempo dela sequer localizar-se, a beijou.  
Foi um beijo apressado... e não tinha palavras para descrever aquela sensação: era como se dissesse, beijando-a, que simplesmente o deixasse beijá-la, porque era tudo o que precisava no momento, era tudo o que poderia fazer para salvá-lo. Era o que sempre gostara mais nos beijos dela, algo que tinha certeza que nunca mais encontraria nos beijos de ninguém... Uma conexão, uma plenitude. Havia sentido, ao mesmo tempo em que não se precisava dele. Queria paralisar o tempo naquele momento para que durasse até que ele finalmente pudesse morrer em paz, sem tempo para se arrepender ou qualquer coisa do tipo.  
Aspirando o perfume dela, concentrou-se em guardar seu cheiro na memória e finalmente separou seus lábios. Longe deles, realmente, só a morte poderia ajudá-lo. Tragicamente irônico, outra vez.

- Talvez haja mesmo outra dimensão. Adeus. – ele murmurou apressadamente, observando a expressão de espanto de Gina.

E então ele se foi. Era melhor correr... ele não conseguia imaginar o por quê, mas sentia que era.  
Snape... é, Snape devia estar furioso com ele... Mas ele não se importava. Sentia que, de alguma forma, talvez realmente pudesse morrer, talvez até agora. Algo se completara dentro dele. Talvez ficasse aterrorizado de novo com a idéia de morrer mais tarde. Mas sabia que não se arrependeria de ter feito aquilo. Beijar Gina pela última vez foi a melhor coisa que ele fizera, e o único ponto positivo em saber que o futuro não existia para ele. Em ver fumaças em vez de um caminho.

Enquanto corria, sentiu um baque dentro de si.  
Somente agora havia ocorrido-lhe... Ela _ainda_ era namorada de Potter.  
Aquilo significava que ele havia beijado a namorada de seu maior inimigo. Do precioso Potter perfeito que nunca perdia! Invencível!... Até agora!  
A sensação era maravilhosa – se não fosse as reais circunstâncias, até vibraria.  
Ganhara dele. A certeza de que Gina _sempre fora dele_, afinal, muito mais do que de Potter, recomeçava a nascer dentro dele. Era uma certeza que até então estava adormecida, quase morta, guardada dentro de si. Agora ela estava mais do que nunca viva, em pé, e rugia vitoriosa.  
De repente, pegou-se pensando se era realmente uma traição... Na teoria, sim. A garota beijara lábios que não era de seu namorado. Mas... Gina beijara-o?  
Vasculhou internamente sua memória de segundos atrás. Como assim ele estava em dúvida? Ela não o empurrara. Não o impedira. Ele estava agitado e ansioso demais para prestar atenção nos detalhes de reação de Gina, simplesmente precisava-a. Talvez ela tenha percebido isso, e cedido.  
Ou talvez ela quisesse tanto quanto ele...

- Draco! Draco! Onde você pensa que estava?! – alguém segurou seu braço firmemente. Draco virou e viu um Snape agitado.  
- Eu me perdi naquela poeira!  
- E você me diz isso pacificamente? Não percebe a real situação que temos aqui?! Vamos, Draco, corra! Já devem estar atrás de nós!

Com certeza estavam.  
Seguiu Snape com o corpo tremendo – a realidade voltava a persegui-lo. E agora não havia mais salvaguarda. Não havia mais Gina.  
Tentou se lembrar do beijo de segundos atrás conforme corria. Sentia sua visão se dissipar a cada clarão de feitiço que via passar por eles dos combates em corredores perdidos. Via-a, tentava senti-la...  
Mas contra ele havia também seu destino vindo de braços abertos – sua morte.

No fundo ele sempre soubera disso, embora não servisse de consolação. Então ele correria, e a abraçaria de volta.


End file.
